


Another

by AngelynMoon



Series: Making a family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fertility Issues, Home births, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which there is another pregnancy for Steve.As always let me know for tags, please and thank you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Making a family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673449
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Another

Steve doesn't tell Bucky when he finds out, he tries once but the words get caught up in his throat and he lets them die there.

He's always told Bucky as soon as he knew, always, and then he had to watch his Alpha's hope crumble as their child spilled out of him unformed.

Steve couldn't do it again, not after all they had been through, couldn't watch hope die one more time.

So he talked to Fury, told him in no uncertain terms that he was retiring, that Fury could accept that or Steve could go to the media and tell them that he was being refused his right as a person.

Fury let him retire but there needed to be a Captain America and he suggested Bucky, and Steve knew that Bucky wouldn't refuse, that he'd accept and be a good Captain America but Steve also knew his Mate and his Mate was just as tired of War and fighting as he was.

Steve told Fury he wanted to give the Shield to Sam, argued over it because Fury thought it should be someone that could still pass as Steve.

But Steve had been in the future for only a few years and so many things were still skewed in the favor of men like him, it was time that little kids could see themselves in their heroes, kids that weren't white, and Steve never did back down from what he believed was the right thing.

So Sam got the Shield, Steve swore him to secrecy until he told the others later but Sam deserved it.

Steve rested his hand over his stomach where his child grew, he had more important things to worry over than being Captain America.

The Avengers were shocked that he was giving up being Captain America, Bucky too but he was well aware of the fact that Steve hadn't wanted to be a hero for the rest of his life, he'd just wanted to have a life, a life with Bucky and now they could.

Steve kept his secret as Sam took his place, as Bucky and the rest helped him learn to use the Shield, Steve making excuses because it might be too dangerous for him to strain himself like that, he was not going to risk anything happening to his baby, not again.

The receiving blanket was kept hidden from Bucky, the others just thought he was trying to find a hobby to fill his time but Steve needed to work on a blanket, he hoped he'd get to finish this one, it'd be a first.

Bucky didn't quite notice, but he was gentler than usual, more attentive, he even corraled their adopted children when they became too rambunctious, gathering them all to marathon movies together.

It was nice, Steve thought, to have his family gathered around him and just spending time together, nice not to worry over the next big villain that would come along, nice to have Bucky sitting next to him once more, hand carding through his hair.

Steve lost track of the months, some days he even forgot there was a growing child inside him.

The day he first felt the child kick him he'd fallen to the floor and started sobbing, he'd thought he was losing them again until he'd noticed a lack of blood between his legs.

Each kick was the same, that half second panic that this one would end just like all the others, with clumps of blood or an unresponsive child.

But the continued lack of bleeding always calmed him, reminded him that this pain was his child letting him now it was there, that it was alright.

Bucky was figuring out how to be a person again, helping Tony by doing the heavy lifting in the labs, he crawled into their bed exhausted and happy, telling Steve about this or that that Tony had made or something that the Omega had taught him, he did things with the others too but Tony was turning out to be his favorite and Steve wondered if it was because he reminded Bucky of Steve, lost and scared but never backing down.

Steve loved him, he wanted to tell Bucky but he couldn't, some days he wished he didn't know so that if he lost the child it wouldn't hurt so bad, a lie, it always hurt more when he didn't know, when he lost that little life before he was aware of it and watched it spill out of him, like him not knowing meant the child didn't know he loved them.

So Steve kept his pregnancy to himself, researched as much as he could and told himself he'd be fine.

It happened when the Avengers were called out, Bucky going along to keep an eye on them while Steve stayed back, it was Sam's first time as Captain America publicly and Bucky wanted them to have a little more back up just in case. Steve had agreed, had felt relief really, when Bucky had asked if it was alright for him to go, because then Bucky would make sure their kids came home.

Steve had been feeling achy all day, grouchy and short tempered, he'd put it up to hormones and being uncomfortable but as his belly spasmed he wondered if it was something else, this was not his little one's kick or punches, no this felt...

This felt more like the last time he'd lost a baby.

Steve pushed himself up from the couch with tears in his eyes as he went to the bathroom and drew a warm bath. He stripped himself down and settled himself into it, watching through tear filled eyes as the water stained red.

It took hours for the child to come, and like last time he refilled the tub several times.

It felt like he'd been gutted when the child finally slipped out, and as Steve lifted the child into his arms he felt tears falling again, he couldn't hear them crying.

Bucky returned from the battle tired and dirty, he mentally applauded himself for getting the kids into their own showers and for getting Hulk down to Bruce but they'd all been disappointed when Steve wasn't there to greet them.

Bucky felt a fissure of worry over the stillness that greeted him, Steve had been busy doing this or that whenever he'd come to find him, always moving, cooking or cleaning, even sewing or knitting, if they'd still been in the 30's or 40's Bucky would call it nesting or preparing for a new arrival, but Steve would have told him if he was expecting, wouldn't he?

Bucky sighed and went to take a shower, stopping short at the sight of blood on the porcelain.

"No." He whispered, he couldn't help it, couldn't help the unexpected grief and feeling of loss that slammed into him and took his breath from him.

Shower forgotten Bucky ran to their bedroom, nearly pulling the door from it's hinges as he opened it.

Steve was curled into a small ball on their bed, blankets haphazardly tucked around and over him.

The Omega looked over at him as he stalled in the doorway, there were tears still making their way down his cheeks and when Steve beckoned him Bucky was helpless to refuse.

Each step was heavy, each step felt like the worst pain he'd ever felt, he didn't want to be faced with another clump of nothing, didn't want to see a child that looked like him and Stevie but not breathing, he couldn't, it wasn't fair.

Bucky climbed into the bed and tucked himself up behind Steve, hide his face in his Mate's neck like delaying the inevitable would change the results.

A soft cooing startled him and Bucky jerked up to look at the baby that was tucked into a receiving blanket and held in the warm circle of Steve's arms.

"She just went to sleep." Steve said softly, "I haven't been able to bring myself to put her down, I keep thinking it's a dream, that she's not real. Tell me she's real, Bucky, please."

Bucky felt something catch in his throat and felt a sob fall out a moment later but his Omega had asked him to do something.

Bucky let his hand trace his daughter's cheek. 

"She's real, Stevie, she's real." He sobbed out.

It took a while for Bucky to get up, but Steve had to be hungry, he had their daughter to feed now and Bucky had to scrub away the blood in the tub, it was easier knowing that their little girl was tucked against Steve's chest, suckling at her mother's milk as he leaned against the head board.

Bucky showered quickly and brought his Mate dinner, fed him by hand while his Omega fed their daughter.

They'd have to tell the others in the morning, have to explain how Steve had always been an Omega while Captain America was an Alpha, but that could wait.

What mattered was his Omega tucked against his chest, their daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

Bucky tucked his nose in his Mate's hair and breathed him in, never before had the scent of blood, afterbirth, and milk smelled so sweet, perhaps it was the fact that it was overlaid with happiness and contendedness rather than grief and tears.

Bucky sighed, he was still tired but he would not sleep, not tonight, not when his Mate was exhausted from bringing their child into the world, not when the fear that this was all a Hydra infused dream still lingered, no...

Tonight both Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes sat silent vigil over his sleeping Omega, to assure him when he woke that the weight of the child in his arms was no dream.

\---

A/n: i'm sorry for that little moment where you all thought Steve lost another baby.

But yay, they have a baby, now they just have to introduce her to her older siblings, it'll be fine.


End file.
